soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna Horton
Arianna Horton is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actress History: *Harper & Sydnee Udell (05/2013-present; recurring) Character History: In the summer of 2012, Gabi Hernandez and Will Horton found each other very depressed one night and slept together. The next morning, Will and Gabi realized they had made a mistake, especially considering that Will was gay, and decided to move on. Three months later, Gabi learned that she was pregnant. Knowing that Will was the father, Nick proposed that the three of them just allow everyone to think that Nick was the father. They all agreed, but Will had apprehensions. Nick was a homophobe and took precautions to make sure that Will would not be a part of the child's life. Nick learned that Will had shot E.J. in 2007 and Lucas covered for Will. Nick blackmailed Will with this information into signing away paternal rights to Gabi's child. Nick was also recently released from prison and (unbeknownst to Gabi), he made some enemies while in jail. Due to a clerical error, one of Nick's prison mates, Jensen was accidentally released. Jensen went right for Nick, found Nick with a very pregnant Gabi and kidnapped both of them. He took them to a warehouse on Smith Island. Will and Sonny saw the confrontation and followed them. When Jensen went outside to investigate a sound, Will and Sonny came in. Sonny took Gabi and escaped while Will stayed behind to untie Nick. On their way through the woods, Gabi went into labor. Sonny found a shack and helped Gabi deliver Arianna. After getting cleared by a doctor, Arianna Grace and Gabi went home to live with Sonny & Will. In 2014, Sonny marries Arianna's father, Will, becoming her step-father. When Gabi is imprisoned for the murder of Nick, Arianna is raised by her two dads. Arianna is reunited with her mother when she is released from prison in September 2015; but her happiness is cut short when her father Will is apparently murdered, and Sonny, stricken with grief, leaves town. Gabi is left to raise Arianna on her own. In 2016, Sonny returns and recommences co-parenting her with Gabi. In late 2017, it is revealed that Will is actually alive; he is suffering from amnesia after being strangled and abducted, and has no memory of his life before. As soon as he returns to Salem, Arianna and Gabi come to see him. Despite not remembering them, Will treats Arianna as his daughter, and begins to take part in co-parenting Arianna again. When Will's amnesia leads to Arianna's two dads divorcing, Sonny continues to co-parent her, as does Will. In 2018, Gabi is wrongfully imprisoned, and Will & Sonny tell Arianna that her mom is working away from home. After Gabi is proved innocent, Will and Sonny tell Ari that her mom is coming home, but Gabi's release is delayed for several more weeks due to a murder at the prison. When Gabi finally gets out, Arianna (feeling unloved by her mother) is angry and unwelcoming towards her. Horton, Arianna